Leo Valdez's 100 Things to do When Bored in Math
by April Mayz
Summary: Leo brainstorms 100 things to do when you're bored in math.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang and kids bustled out into the hallway. Leo Valdez pushed his way through the busy halls to get to his next class, Geometry. Everyone hated his teacher and no one even knew her name. She had replaced their teacher, Ms. Resnick, after just a week of school. She had been a favorite and it was hard to see her go, especially when he came into third period to find… her.

Geometry. The subject most hated by every student at Wilderness School. Worse than Physics, worse than P.E., worse than English and Social Studies, and that was saying something. Leo flopped down in his seat by the window and took out his notebook. He saw Piper McLean sit down calmly in her seat across the classroom. She made a "Yay! We get to die," face at Leo, which made him chuckle.

"Quiet," The teacher snapped. "Begin your entry task."

The passing bell rang. Leo tried to focus on the words on the board, but they jumped and danced in front of his eyes. "In a bIs maoI ksiIcf emaaf," the words read. Leo pressed hard against his forehead to clear up the words, but it didn't help.

"Leo Valdez, if you can't read the entry task is says 'If I am on a boat I am seasick.' You need to write the converse, inverse, and contraposative of each."

"Um…" Leo felt his ears get red. He could hear Nancy giggling. Leo looked to his paper again. 'What the heck is a contraposative?' he thought. Quickly he wrote the first thing that came into his head.

"Math. Math. Big Word. Lots of numbers. Blah Blah Blah Blah. The End!" Then slammed down his pencil. Ms. Teacher began to explain.

"Emma, please explain what you did."

Piper, across the row looked at Leo and made a Handgun. She pretended to shoot herself and die. Leo laughed and responded with "stabbing" himself with his pencil. Piper pretended to cut her nose off with a pair of safety scissors that Ms. Teacher had provided.

"Leo Valdez!" Ms. Teacher snapped. "That is enough. Just because you have dyslexia and can hardly read anything doesn't mean you can just goof off all day. Now take notes on 3-1, you can take notes on me talking if you can't read the board." More laughter, this time from all of the girls, except Piper. She knew how Leo felt.

His face red, Leo opened his math notebook and began to write.

"100 Things to do When You're bored in Math."

He leaned back to admire his work. He had colored the 100 in with the rainbow pens the councilor had given him to "help him focus."

'Wow, I should really try to think of 100.' He thought as he continued to scribble.

**Warning: These are designed for unbearably boring math classes. Use if and only if your brain is starting to fall out. Side effects may occur. If you experience nausea, vomiting, explosive diarrhea, seizure, stroke, heart failure, excessive bleeding, or even death contact your doctor immediately.**

1. Talk across the room with a friend by mouthing words, using hand gestures, facial expressions and/or props (such as: pencils, rulers, math books, scissors.)

2. Write Calculator words."

3. Color each square in a fun design on your graph paper. Use lots of color.

4. Make a Flip-Book Movie in the bottom right corner of your math notebook. (Instructions below)

•Draw a small paper starting on the last page.

•On the page before it copy the picture, but change it slightly. Do this until you reach the last page.

•Grab the edge of the papers with your thumb and index finger and let the pages flip. Look at the bottom corner and watch your movie.

•Annoy your neighbor with it.

•Movie should be no longer than five seconds.

5. Calculate EXACTLY how many seconds there are left in class.

•S=Seconds m=minutes

•S=60m

6. "That's What She Said" everything the teacher says and laugh out loud if it makes sense.

7. Draw dinosaurs and alligators on all of the less than and greater than signs.

8. Decorate the margins of your notebook using one or more of the following:

•Flowers

•Stick figures

•Stars

•Hearts

•Circles, Squares, rectangles, triangles ect.

•Dinosaurs

•Anything else you can think of

9. Look in the Glossary for math terms that sound inappropriate. (Example: Postulate, Biconditional…)

10. Look for shapes of animals, objects, people, letters or other shapes in the ceiling.

11. Find every way possible to equal 1134 (turn it upside down) using addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, y=mx+b, square rooting and/or the distance formula.

12. Doodle in your notebook, looking up occasionally to make sure it looks like you are listening.

13. Find the end of Pi

14. Write a "100 Things to do when You're Bored in Math Class" list.

15. Go to the bathroom and carefully analyze each and every poster using the DIDLS strategy on the way there and back. Pee as slowly as possible. Also, get a long drink at the drinking fountain.

16. Count air molecules.

17. Color your jeans with a highlighter.

18. Have a picture war with a friend sitting close to you. RULES:

•The first person draws a picture

•The next person has to raw something that will "kill" that thing.

•Keep repeating step II.

•Example: I draw a cockroach. Player 2 draws a bomb. I draw water. So on and so forth.

•Be sure to not let the teacher see.

19. Pretend that you're a ninja while sneaking Goldfish crackers from your open lunch box to your mouth.

20. Take your pens apart and put them back together."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So… Ann, Emily, Meagan and I were bored in math today and came up with this list. We have been working on it all week and we just finished today. I will post 20 each day. If you have any please PRIVATE MESSAGE THEM to me. I WILL give you credit. Please still review, I love your feedback. If you catch a Geometry pun or something ironic about something I wrote review it to me and I'll give you a shout out in the next post. (Hint: There are at least three.) Please only post one to give everyone a fair try.

**#6: Go watch The Office (If you're 13 or older.)**

**#15: DIDLS is an analyzing strategy used in AP English. Diction, Imagery, Detail, Language, and Sentence structure.**

**#19: We do this one every day with my Goldfish because Math is right before lunch.**


	2. 21 Through 40

21. Make paper people and animals.

22. Count down the minutes left in class with a friend. The first person to call how many minutes are left in class gets a point. The person with the most points wins.

23. Have a deep conversation with your imaginary friend. Freak your desk partner out.

24. Make a rocket launcher out of your pen.

25. Make words out of named points (a, b, c, q, p, r…) on geometrical shapes or planes.

26. Beg for gum from the people around you several times. BE as annoying as possible.

27. Draw a detailed picture of your "invisible" friend to show to your desk buddy. Explain to them who it is.

28. Eat your lunch under your desk.

29. Read.

30. Pretend to paper cut yourself to death.

31. Make a list of math suicides. (Scissors, paper cuts, calculator concussions, choking on erasers…)

32. Ask if the person sitting next to you has pudding. Ask them every day.

33. Pretend to understand what the teacher is teaching by nodding and making "Hum…" noises, like you are thinking about the lesson. Act intelligent.

34. Name your cowlick. (The piece of hair that naturally sticks up and won't go down unless you use lots of hair junk.)

35. Snack on leftover Halloween Candy.

36. Play dollhouse with paperclips and a Kleenex Box.

37. Color faces on your fingers and name them. Introduce them to your neighbor and ask them what their finger buddies are named. ]

38. Have To-The-Death Thumb Wars.

39. Make a Death Note.

40. Practice your signature.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! I got on my e-mail this morning to find 43 E-MAILS from Fan Fiction. **

**#34: Meet Phyllis! **


	3. 41 Through 60

The next day in math the class took their seats as usual. As the bell rang the teacher rushed in. "Good morning class. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to make some last minute copies for our lesson today."

She tapped the SmartBoard* to wake it up as she was passing and a loud moo noise filled the room. The teacher looked up. "Who was that?" Everyone looked around to find the culprit, but no one looked extremely guilty, sorry or especially happy. She shrugged it off. "Now…" She began. "Today we will be learning about Pythagoras and the Pythagorean Theorem. I want you to write down your learning target which is 'I will-'" From the front of the room came a fart noise as Ms. Geometry turned to write on the board. She straightened up and turned to the class, very red in the face. "Who did that?" She asked calmly. Again, nothing.

"Well, then I think we are ready to move on. Now I have prepared a Power Point Presentation for you to take notes on. You will need to get the formulas down, please." Ms. Geometry tapped the minimize button and opened up a Power Point Entitled "The Pythagorean Theorem," then began to talk. "In the times of the Ancient Greeks…"

Leo Valdez tried to pay attention, but math just wasn't his subject. Actually, what was his subject? Ms. Geometry clicked to the next slide and suddenly an animated image of a cartoon cow doing pelvic thrusts and winking filled the screen, covering the formulas and information. That was it.

"LEO VALDEZ YOU GO OUT INTO THE HALLWAY THIS INSTANT!" Ms. Geometry screamed. A vein in her neck pulsed and twitched.

"How do you know it was me?" Leo tried to keep from laughing, but the cow was so funny. When he had originally found it he had peed himself laughing.

"It's always you!" She yelled. "But since I have no evidence, OUT!"

Leo moodily stuffed his pen and "100 Things to do When Bored in Math" list in his pocket. Might as well have something to do. Piper giggled in the back and Leo couldn't help smiling. He raised a hand and waved to the class, bowing as he went. "Get out!" Ms. Geometry chased him out with a rolled up stack of homework and he ran for the safety of the hallway.

41. Rant about your teacher on paper.

42. Color each letter in on a worksheet.

43. Stare at people's foreheads to make them feel uncomfortable.

44. Yell out "I LOST THE GAME!" in the middle of class. Look for really disappointed people. Watch your back afterward.

45. Say loudly to the person next to you, "He did what? To who?" See how quit it gets then yell "Eavesdroppers!"

46. Chirp when the teacher turns to write on the board. Each time chirp higher and higher.

47. Blow your nose loudly and obnoxiously.

48. Hum Hannah Montana songs very loud to annoy the people around you. Then pretend that you're singing into your microphone (a.k.a. your pencil.)

49. Squint and pretend to squish people between your fingers.

50. Count the number of a specific letter there is in the classroom. Make a graph.

51. Tally the number of times the teacher says um. Don't let her see it though or she will get mad and give you lunch detention.

52. Yawn and stretch a lot. Make a big show of it.

53. Whistle annoying band songs.

54. Make popping noises with your finger and mouth in your neighbor's ear until they blow up on you. Then pop once every ten minutes or so until they yell again.

55. Burp your ABCs.

56. Practice your star drawing skills. *******************************

57. Write a novel on the hardships of life. Make sure it's classic material.

58. When the door opens hide and whisper to your neighbor, "It's the ninjas. They're coming for me AAAAAHHHH!"

59. Make number people.

60. Snap random rhythms under your desk to annoy band kids.

"Leo Valdez." Ms. Geometry stuck her head into the hallway. "You may come in now."

Leo picked his stuff up and walked into the classroom, both hands up in a heroic way. He stood at the front and bowed again and again. "Oh… sit down, before I sent you to the office. And a week of lunch detention." Ms. Geometry sighed. "The first lunch I have to myself I will buy that Valdez boy lunch for being out of my hair for one day." She muttered as she sank into her rolly chair.


	4. 61 Through 80

61. Slick your hair into fo-hawk.

62. Stare out a window.

63. Draw stick figures all over a page in your notebook.

64. Play yourself in a Rock Paper Scissors Championship.

65. Dot the top of your page.

66. Color your shoe with highlighters borrowed form a neighbor.

67. Draw an animal on your paper. Then cut it out, color it and name it. Proceed to annoying your desk partner with it.

68. Sharpen your pencil often.

69. Teach yourself how to sleep with your eyes open.

70. Daydream while looking at your math book to make it look like you're paying attention.

71. Listen to your iPod in your sleeve.

72. Play pretend with SillyBandz and math tools.

73. Bang your head against the desk.

74. Pretend to sneeze on your neighbor and insist it's only allergies.

75. write strange pasts for your classmates that tell how they got to be who they are today.

76. Get kicked out of class and then talk to people walking down the hall.

77. Figure out your age in milliseconds.

•Milliseconds=(years+days+minutes+seconds)600

78. Talk in a Darth Vader Voice.

79. When the teacher calls on you say, "That's classified," and when she asks again pretend to cry.

80. Make up spy names for your classmates.

**A/N: I lost the list for a while, but found it in my backpack. Sorry it's kind of short. Yesterday I had a rough ending to the day and I'm still a little upset. Not as much as yesterday, though. **


	5. 81 Through 100

81. Make lists.

82. Write a parody of the Pledge of Allegiance.

84. Stare awkwardly around the classroom.

85. Figure out what the person next to you's "Fingernails-on-a-chalkboard" noise is.

86. Pretend that your neighbor is invisible. When they talk look around like you're confused.

87. Answer short answer problems on tests like Yoda.

88. Cough nonstop.

89. Color your planner.

90. Memories big math facts to sound smart.

91. Any time someone talks to you respond with Justin Beiber quotes.

92. Decorate your answers.

93. Two words. Laser. Pointer.

94. Use your binder as a pillow and sleep.

95. Have a finger dance party.

96. Sing the chorus to "Baby" by Justin Beiber and don't forget his voice.

97. Make multiple tape moustaches and switch them out throughout the class period.

98. Have a dance party in your seat.

99. Make loud noises.

100. Memorize the "100 Things to do When You're Bored in Math Class" list

Or

Make a personal handbook.

"Mr. Valdez. Mr. Valdez!" Leo looked up to see Ms. Geometry standing over him, holding out her hand. "May I have that please?" 

Leo scowled, but handed Ms. Geometry the list he had worked so hard on and had missed out on all of his class time because of. He clenched his fists as Ms. Geometry opened the three pieces of graph paper and began to read.


	6. 100 Things

The title I made in my notebook.

To all of the fans: I will continue with the list using things you guys came up with. Don't worry, you will get credit. If you have ideas review or PM them to me.

Thanks!

"Dear Algebra, please stop having me find your x. SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! Love, April."


	7. 100 Things: Fan Version

**A/N: To Ms. Geometry's helpful friends: I'm sorry if I offended you or any of your colleagues. I did not mean for any of this to be offensive. This is not reflected on a day in my math class; our teacher is a nice lady with good intentions. I modeled 'Ms. Geometry' off a typical teacher you would see in Percy Jackson's schools. Also in Leo's. **

**

* * *

**

Welcome to **Leo Valdez's 100 Things to do When You're Bored in Math Class: Fan Addition**!

I will post the suggestion and who suggested it. It's not too late to suggest something!

•"Pretend the kid in front of you is a leprechaun and say "after his lucky charms!" Do this even if the kid in front of you is female."~Sent in by: **Dildog The Penguin Rapist**

•"Draw different versions of Kenny from South Park getting killed. Be as graphic as possible."~Sent in by: **Dildog The Penguin Rapist**

•"Lick all of your partner's pencils"~Sent in by:**Dildog The Penguin Rapist**

•"Do an Irish tap dance and sing off every known curse word in Gaelic."~Sent in by: **Dildog The Penguin Rapist**

•"bring your dog and pet it"~Sent in by: **The Gummy Bear OverLord**

•"Ask your teacher why math won't grow up and solve it's own problems."~Sent in by: **xXxWiseGirlxXx**

•"Although I do have one, which my friend does on a daily basis. It's try to blind other students (and/or the teacher) with a handheld mirror."~Sent in by: **FlitterCherub**

•"open bag and whisper reallii loudly "got enough air in there?" and when you get funny looks shout reallii loud "what it has air, it's not animal neglect!" and sit down dramatically"~Sent in by: **RyderKillgallon**

•"I like to annoy my desk partner by making this really high pitch sound from a small gap between my teeth."~Sent in by: **Taylor Swift luvr**

•"dropping your pencil somewhere to far for you to reach and continually ask your seat neighbor to get it for you until they get mad..."~Sent in by: **eMMeD**

•"Get up and use the electric pencil sharpener while the teacher is trying to teach. keep doing it until it breaks... wait two seconds (thus giving the other students a false sense of security) and then restart."~Sent in by: **eMMeD**

•"I remember for one calculus class we did a mirror trick, everyone sat in their mirror image seat."~Sent in by: **Prodigious Discourse**

•"every other word out of our mouths was 'meow' and have a class wide paper ball fight during class is another good one."~Sent in by: **Prodigious Discourse**

•"Annoy your teacher by asking the most questions you can squeeze out of the lesson."~Sent in by: **Sillybookworm**

•"Ask how it can be realistically applied in real life."~Sent in by: **Sillybookworm** ((Someone in our class did that today and our teacher got so mad. She said, "You'll use it on your test to graduate from High School," and when the girl (Katie) asked again she said, "Well, if I gave you more resons you would just say that you're not going to ever do thouse things." Then she kept us five minutes into our lunch.))

•"Distract your teacher by leaning in your chair and falling over."~Sent in by: **kissoftheblackrose**

•"distract your teacher by tipping over your neighbor who is leaning in their chair."~Sent in by:**kissoftheblackrose**

•"Try to figure out how to flip your pen around your thumb. If you know how to flip your pen around your thumb, show off to the people who can't. If you can flip your pen around your thumb, figure out how to do it more than once and start working on a world record."~Sent in by:**kissoftheblackrose**

•"sing/hum random Disney tunes during class."~Sent in by: **kissoftheblackrose**

•"write notes to your neighbor including the words "What's up" and start naming all of the things that are 'up' including the ridiculous ones."~Sent in by:**kissoftheblackrose**

•"if you have your phone, text Cha Cha the math questions for the answers or just random stupid questions."~Sent in by: **kissoftheblackrose**

•"throw skittles at random people and shot 'Taste the rainbow'"~Sent in by: **kissoftheblackrose**

•"Directions:Get some friends to do this with you. must be an even amout of boys and : Jason,Leo Piper and Annabeth.

your friends to say the name of another person(in your group) of the same .Piper and Annabeth, Leo and Jason.

the sub calls ur partners name you say "here" Ex. Jason says here when Leo's name is called Piper says here when Annabeth's name is called

the teacher calls on you in class after attendence you say im not *ur parters name* Im *ur real name*: 'I'm not Annabeth I'm Piper'"~Sent in by: **Percabeth and Thalico 4eva**

**That's it! Remember, it's not too late to send in an idea! (Oh and I forgot at the beginning, I do not own Leo Valdez or ny of the relating charactors.) Thanks!**

**... Oh! And one last thing. Go on YouTube and listen to Don't Stop Belevin' Glee Cast Version. It sounds like the background singers are saying "Taco." **

**"Taco Taco Taco Taco Taco Taco Taco..." :D**


End file.
